Wreck-It-Ralph Oneshots
by MWolfL
Summary: Series of oneshots that are connected to my main Wreck-It-Ralph stories. The first story contains my headcanons behind Ralph, Fix-It-Felix Jr, and Vanellope's parents.
1. Origins of The Parents

A.N. This is the first of a series of Wreck-It-Ralph oneshots I'm going to be posting. However I won't be posting all of them at once because some take place after certain other stories that I've written. Also I'm going to leave this collection as In-Progress for now, in case I get more oneshot ideas in the future.

Suggestions are welcomed but please make them as 'canon' to my stories as you can, otherwise I won't use it. At least not in this collection, if I like the suggestion enough I might put it into a different oneshot collection but I'm not making any promises. Also be patient if I don't use your suggestion right away, because sometimes I get writer's block about an idea and put it off for a long time.

Ralph's dad, Wreck-It-Raeburn, had been a wrecker who was respected. Raeburn had worked in demolition, using his hands instead of tools. Ralph, when he was a kid, admired his father and wanted to grow up to be like him. He even took up his dad's nickname. Sadly Ralph didn't become the kind of wrecker his dad was, but he was glad that his dad didn't live long enough to see that happen. Raeburn had died in a demolition accident a few months before Ralph got his role as the bad-guy in Fix-It-Felix Jr.

As for Ralph's mom Bake-It-Brenda, she and Felix's mom Cook-It-Kimberly were cooks who owned the same bakery. In fact they had even been partners and characters in a previous game: Cook 'n' Bake. The purpose of the game was to follow a recipe until you created the called-for dish. It had been one of the first games and obviously had been created by the same company that created Fix-It-Felix Jr: TobiKomi. While Kimberly's role was to read the recipe and interact with the player Brenda's role was to get ingredients, but she had a secondary role too. If you messed up the recipe too much she would lose her temper and toss the ruined batter away, allowing you to start over. Each level had limited ingredients, so you could only play each level a certain number of times before Game Over.

However it wasn't a well known game because it had never actually been released. The limited graphics made it hard to do well in the game, mostly because you sometimes couldn't tell what was what. This caused test audiences to make mistakes like adding salt instead of sugar and vice-versa, which made them frustrated. So the game was scrapped and TobiKomi worked on new game ideas.

Fix-It-Felix was the second one and was more successful, successful enough to spawn a sequel even. The purpose of Fix-It-Felix was a dual-player role. One player played Raeburn and demolished condemned buildings while another player played Felix Sr and tried to fix the condemned buildings before they could be demolished (the buildings used were special old buildings that Felix Sr wanted to turn into historical landmarks).

Fix-It-Felix Jr was the sequel of course, and also the third game TobiKomi made. In honor of their first two games they made Felix Jr and Ralph the sons of Kimberly and Felix Sr and Brenda and Raeburn respectively. Outside those who worked for TobiKomi, only those who looked up the info online or had the manual for the game actually knew about the moms.

The original Fix-It-Felix games never lost popularity, but the consoles wore out and had to be scrapped. Old fans who could afford them did buy some old consoles and fixed them up though. Mr. Litwak was one of the ones who had an old console in his house, in fact it was the very one that used to be in his arcade before it wore out. His daughter Atara, who was really good with electronics and could fix or update a game within minutes, was the one who restored the old console. However only she, her kids, and Litwak were allowed to play it so that it would last longer, no one outside the family even knew they still had it. Litwak couldn't call Atara for updates and repairs in his arcade all the time though because it wasn't her job, it was more of a hobby. Meaning she was often busy with her own job and so didn't have time to visit the arcade a lot.

As for what happened to the Felix Sr in Fix-It-Felix Jr, well...that will be explained in a future story.

Vanellope got her royalty status from her dad Candiel, her mom Maltina had not come from a royal family at all, not even a noble family (at least not by title). She had been the daughter of the man who used to own the auto parts store where everyone got their kart supplies. Despite knowing about auto parts Maltina's father had not been into racing at all, which was where she got her indifference towards racing from. They weren't even into driving karts for any reason since they preferred riding horses and even owned a few. One of Maltina's jobs back home when she was old enough was to muck out the stables, which she hated. She taught herself to laugh the chore off by joking about it, like saying that cleaning the stables was one of her 'doodies'.

When Candiel was six he visited her dad's store for the first time, having loved kart racing since he first saw one in action. He and Maltina became fast friends, and the friendship blossomed into love when they got older. Especially since Candiel had visited the store in simple clothing, meaning Maltina had no idea that he was a prince until after they had fallen in love and he told her his ancestry. Maltina didn't care about his ancestry at all unlike a lot of girls, which made Candiel love her even more.

Despite Maltina not being interested in racing she still had learned a lot about auto parts from her father, which allowed her to help Candiel repair his own kart now and then. Candiel did learn how to do minor repairs, but the more complicated ones just went right over his head. And even though Maltina didn't care for the high society life and would rather not wear fancy clothing, when Candiel proposed she accepted because she loved him that much.

They were very happy, and later on Maltina inherited her dad's store and the horses, which meant Candiel ended up owning them too. They had stables built for the horses and hired Maltina's dad's assistant to watch the store. They even decided not to accept any of the profits and allowed the assistant to have all the profits.

They became even happier when they discovered that they were going to be parents, but sadness soon came to the family: when Vanellope was born Maltina died from the childbirth. Candiel was devastated but despite this he tried really hard to be a good father to Vanellope. He even ended up putting her before everything else, though still made sure that he wouldn't neglect his responsibilities as ruler. He also kept the horses in honor of Maltina's memory, but when the last one died of old age Candiel closed the stables and never bought any new horses. It was too painful for him.


	2. The Nicelanders Become Nicer

A.N. This is my take on the conversation Ralph and Felix had with the Nicelanders after Sugar Rush was reset.

It was right after the arcade closed the same day of the Battle of Sugar Rush.

"So, now that our game has been saved and everything...mind telling us what were you doing out there?" Gene asked Ralph.

"Well, as you know I left to get a medal. I snuck into Hero's Duty to get one, and I did, but I also ended up on a wild spaceship ride." Ralph said. "I crashed into Sugar Rush and lost my medal to an outcast named Vanellope."

Ralph continued his story, explaining why Vanellope took his medal and how he first met King Candy. The story passed Ralph helping Vanellope build a new kart and learning how to drive, and their becoming friends. Felix also told his story about looking for Ralph and meeting Sergeant Calhoun, plus them heading into Sugar Rush.

"Then King Candy showed up, gave me back my medal, and told me that if Vanellope got onto the roster and the players saw her, they could think that something was wrong with the game and Sugar Rush would be unplugged." Ralph said. "Since Vanellope wasn't able to leave at the time due to being a glitch I became scared for her and tried to talk her out of racing. She wouldn't listen so...so I destroyed the kart we made out of desperation. I felt horrible, but knew that I'd feel worse if she died. I then came back here...Gene already knows about that part. Believe me I never wanted to risk our game getting unplugged, I just wanted to be treated better. Anyway, after Gene left I threw my medal away out of disgust. It hit the screen and caused the sign to fall down slightly...and that's when I saw Vanellope's picture on the side of the console. I realized that she's a real character after all and confronted Sour Bill about it. After some persuasion he admitted that King Candy tried to destroy Vanellope's code and had locked up all their memories. He also revealed that if she crossed the finish line the game would reset and she would lose her glitch status. He then revealed that Felix and Vanellope were in the dungeons, so I freed Felix. He fixed Vanellope's kart, and then I freed her."

"Wait, you were willing to fix the kart for Ralph despite the grief he put us all through?" Gene asked Felix.

"Believe me, I was pretty cross when Ralph showed up. You see Sergeant Calhoun had rejected my affections not long before I was locked up. So I told Ralph off, saying that he didn't know what it was like to be rejected and treated like a criminal." Felix then sighed. "It turns out he did...because he's had to go through that every day for the past thirty years. Because that's how all of you had been treating him. Did it ever occur to you that wrecking the building was only for the game? I mean Ralph never actually tried to wreck anything let alone the building outside game play. And Ralph, I'm sorry I never caught on to how bad things really were for you. If I had known earlier I would've convinced them to treat you better. Or at least tried to convince them."

"It's okay Felix, part of the reason why you didn't know was because I never complained about it." Ralph said. "I didn't want to make you feel bad, especially since it wasn't your fault. In fact you were the only one in this game who ever treated me nicely."

Felix smiled. Gene and the Nicelanders however looked as if they felt bad.

"Anyway," Ralph continued. "Felix, Vanellope, and I went to the racetrack and Vanellope drove off. Unfortunately, it turns out that when I crashed into Sugar Rush I had taken a Cy-Bug with me, a sort of robotic virus, and that Cy-Bug had hatched thousands of other Cy-Bugs. Sergeant Calhoun had come back to confront me about this, and all the Cy-Bugs burst onto the surface around the same time. Calhoun and I got to work fighting the Cy-Bugs while the Sugar Rush characters headed for the exit, when Felix saw King Candy trying to hurt Vanellope. While trying to stop him Vanellope grabbed his weapon, causing them both to glitch at the same time."

"This resulted in the truth being revealed: King Candy wasn't King Candy at all." Felix added. "He was...Turbo."

Gene and the Nicelanders gasped.

"We know, it shocked us both big time." Ralph nodded. "Fortunately, after the reveal Vanellope was able to use her glitching to escape him. Unfortunately the Cy-Bugs made it impossible for her to finish, we all had to escape instead. However because Vanellope couldn't escape...well, I was almost heartbroken at that point. Then Calhoun said that the only way to get rid of the Cy-Bugs was a beacon. Remembering about Diet Cola Mountain, I took Calhoun's hoverboard and flew over to knock the Mentos into the hot Diet Cola. But before I could succeed, Turbo attacked. A Cy-Bug had eaten him, so he was now a Cy-Bug monster. Cy-Bugs become whatever they eat, which I learned the hard way back in Hero's Duty. Turbo fought me, and then flew me into the air. With Vanellope's life at stake and no other option, I broke free and aimed myself at the Mentos. It worked, I was able to loosen them all. I thought I was about to die from the eruption, but Vanellope caught me with a kart in time and glitched us away from the mountain. It erupted, and drew all the Cy-Bugs to it and destroyed them. Even Turbo."

"That's when things became better for me as well as Sugar Rush." Felix grinned. "I kissed Sergeant Calhoun on the cheek to congratulate her on her win, and she ended up kissing me back for real."

He then looked lovestruck, causing Ralph to smirk at him.

"Well, I have to admit I'm glad you found someone." Ralph said.

"Thanks." Felix honeyglowed a little and then cleared his throat. "After the Cy-Bugs were gone I fixed the finish line and Vanellope crossed it. Doing so reset the game and revealed her true role: a princess. She's the real leader of Sugar Rush. Resetting the game also fixed up what the Cy-Bugs had ruined and restored the memories to the other characters."

"After a little joking at the other racers' expense, Vanellope turned down her princess title for a president title." Ralph added. "You all know the rest: Calhoun, Felix, and I returned to our own games in time to save our game from being unplugged."

Gene and the Nicelanders were silent for a while. Then Gene spoke up.

"So...you were willing to sacrifice your life for a little girl?" He said.

"Hey, it was easier for me to face death for a kid I barely knew for twenty-four hours than it was for my own game, and I've known you all for thirty years." Ralph retorted. "And you know why? Because Vanellope was the first one to see me as more than a guy who wrecks stuff. In fact," Ralph took out the medal Vanellope made for him. "She sees me as her hero. She even made this for me to prove it."

A.N. The first part of that was taken from the Wreck-It-Ralph Headcanon blog on Tumblr. I don't own it. I do own the second and third parts though.

Gene and the Nicelanders read the medal, the You're My Hero part, and started to look even worse.

"Sorry Ralph." Mary spoke up first. "We were wrong about you."

The other Nicelanders agreed and also apologized...then one had to jab Gene in the side.

"Ow! All right!" Gene glared, annoyed. "Okay okay, I...I was wrong too. I mean...no real badguy would risk his life for someone else... This isn't easy for me to say but...I guess you are more than just the badguy who wrecks the building. I...I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, for nearly getting our game unplugged." Ralph smiled. "Oh and here." He handed Gene the key to the penthouse. "I didn't really need the penthouse, I just needed to be treated like a member of the game rather than an outcast. Truth is I wasn't really mad at all of you for how you treated me, even though I didn't like it. I knew you treated me that way because of your limited programming." He smirked.

Gene looked at him insulted, then relaxed due to realizing that Ralph was right. He then smiled and took the key back.

"So, if you don't want to live in the dump and you don't want to live in the penthouse, then where are you going to live?' He asked.

"I was thinking of using the leftover bricks to build me a house." Ralph smiled. "Er, with Felix's help of course."

"You can count on me brother." Felix smiled.

After that, the Nicelanders started treating Ralph a lot better. Gene took some time, but the rest got used to treating Ralph nicely quickly. Mary even started baking him cakes and pies, though this time asked him what flavors he like first. Ralph told her that he liked all flavors now, because his adventure in Sugar Rush caused him to like chocolate. Especially since a chocolate puddle saved his and Vanellope's life at one point.

Mary, in response to that, made him a vanilla cake with plastic figures of him and Vanellope inside a puddle drawn on with icing, the puddle itself being of chocolate icing. The plastic figures she had a store in town make since she had a feeling that it would be hard for Ralph to eat a sugar version of Vanellope. She was right. Ralph appreciated the cake a lot, and even offered slices to her and Felix and the other Nicelanders, even Gene, despite the fact that it was his first real cake. Most of the Nicelanders turned him down since they wanted him to enjoy most of the cake, but Felix, Mary, and Gene, all really touched by the gesture, accepted small slices.


	3. Hero's Cuties Proposals

A.N. Based on a headcanon that Tamora proposed to Felix. Since I like both that idea and the idea of Felix proposing I decided to do a story that contains both. Felix's proposal is the 'canon' one, Tamora's proposal is just an 'AU' (hence why it isn't as 'detailed' as Felix's proposal...sorry about that).

It was months after the Battle of Sugar Rush. Felix and Tamora were still dating and were still as much in love as ever. In fact, it seemed as if they had fallen even more in love. Because of this Felix had started thinking about proposing to Tamora. However, he was too scared to do it. He finally decided to talk to Ralph about it one day after the arcade closed.

"Ralph?" He knocked on the door of Ralph's house.

Ralph opened it.

"Hey Felix, what's up?" Ralph smiled at first but it faded when he saw Felix's downcast expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda...I need to talk to you." Felix sighed.

Ralph gestured for him to come in, and shut the door as Felix entered his house.

"What's wrong brother?" Ralph asked.

"I've been thinking of proposing to Tammy." Felix admitted.

"And you're too scared to go through with it." Ralph guessed.

"Exactly...I haven't even bought the ring yet." Felix admitted.

Ralph facepalmed.

"Aw geez, Felix you have nothing to be insecure about." Ralph frowned. "She loves you, of course she'll want to marry you. Heck, she's probably wondering why you haven't proposed sooner."

"I know she loves me, that's not the problem...well, it kinda is, I mean..." Felix groaned and massaged his head. "I mean what if she never wants to get married again...because of her backstory?"

"Oh..." Ralph now was sympathetic. "Well, that is an understandable reason..."

"It is, I wouldn't blame her...but despite that if she turned me down even for that reason it'd break my heart." Felix admitted. "I really do want to spend the rest of my life with her...even though we can't be together during arcade hours."

"Hm...well, I can't guarantee that she'll accept your proposal." Ralph said. "But, I do know that she'd never want to hurt you and will try very hard not to. Besides, if you never propose to her you'll regret it for the rest of your life...plus Tamora might get so impatient waiting for your proposal that she'll ask you about it and I doubt you want things to end up there."

"No..." Felix had to admit that he didn't want to hurt Tamora in any way, even by not proposing no matter the reason. "Well...okay. I'll buy the ring and on our next date...I'll try my hardest to propose."

"I know you can do it." Ralph smiled. "You maybe not be a fighter or a soldier, but you are a hero nonetheless. And the one thing all true heroes have in common is their strong hearts. Just follow your heart and you'll be able to pull this off."

Felix looked at him stunned.

"Thank you...Ralph, how did you get to be so wise?" He had to ask.

"Vanellope." Ralph smiled. "Beforehand I thought being a hero just meant getting rewards and respect and parties and such all the time. But then when she gave me this" He pulled out the medal Vanellope gave him, which he always wore (unless he was taking a shower of course). "I realized that being a hero meant doing things for others without caring about what you got in return. Once I got this medal I didn't need the one I got from Hero's Duty anymore. Instead I just wanted Vanellope to race and prove herself to be a true Racer to everyone else."

Felix smiled at him.

"Yeah, the kid opened my eyes to a lot of things." Ralph admitted. "Ever since our adventure I've just automatically known what true heroes do and don't do."

"Well, that's because you became one in your own right." Felix pointed out. "You became one by following your heart instead of your wants...well needs if you count respect and a better life. By wants I mean the medal and penthouse and such...material things."

"I know." Ralph smiled. "Now, you'd better go buy that ring. Want me to help in any way? Maybe ask the Nicelanders to not be nearby or something during your next date?"

"No thanks, it's not necessary." Felix smiled. "They've learned to just go ahead and do their own thing during our dates."

When Felix and Tamora first started dating the Nicelanders were a bit scared of Tamora's attitude and the type of game she came from so they used to spy on them during dates in Fix-It-Felix Jr to make sure that Felix wouldn't get hurt. Tamora was annoyed, but she did admire how protective they were of Felix - especially since they weren't really action types - so she only asked Felix to talk to them instead of retaliating herself. Felix did talk to them, having gotten annoyed as well, and convinced them that Tamora would never let any harm come to him no matter what happened. Fortunately the Nicelanders were easily convinced and soon left them alone.

Anyway, Felix went shopping for Tamora's ring. He knew to get nothing flashy, but nothing too plain as well. He also didn't want a gem that would stick out, he wanted a ring that could fit easily under her armor. Finally he found a flat-ish ring with the diamond in a hexagon shape.

The next night was another date for Felix and Tamora, and Felix convinced Tamora to try a fancy dinner in the penthouse of the Nicelanders' apartment. Normally they went on plain dates in other games since Tamora wasn't into fancy stuff, but she agreed this time because Felix's tone hinted that it was for an important reason.

Gene had already given them permission to use his penthouse exclusively, and took the time to hang out at Tappers and see some old friends from the 1980s, which he hadn't done since Turbotime and Roadblasters had been unplugged.

So, Felix, in a tux, was just putting the last touches on dinner when Tamora arrived. He opened the door and dropped his mouth open. She was wearing sleeveless black dress with a slit in the skirt.

"Jiminy jaminy." Felix breathed, overcome by her beauty. "Tammy you...amazing."

"Thanks Felix." Tamora smiled, expecting this reaction. "You look very dashing too."

Felix honeyglowed and invited her in. Tamora was a bit stunned by the look of dinner.

"Wow, almost like in a fancy restaurant." She noted. "Except of course no other tables nor a waiter."

"Gene did offer to be our waiter but I told him that I wanted us to be alone tonight." Felix rubbed the back of his head. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Tamora smiled.

They sat down and ate. Felix was increasingly growing nervous. Finally Tamora saw how nervous he looked.

"You okay Felix?" She asked.

"Peachy, just...just trying to build up courage so that I can ask you something." Felix tugged at his collar.

Tamora set down her fork and stared at him with surprise. It couldn't be possible...could it?

"Ask me what?" She said despite having a guess as to what.

"I-I w-was wondering-*OOPS*" Felix tried to get down on one knee gracefully but fell off his chair instead.

"Are you okay?" Tamora asked, concerned.

"Fine...I'm fine...my legs are just...a bit wobbly that's all." Felix got up slightly so that he was finally on one knee." T-Tammy wi-will..." He gulped as he took the ring out of his pocket...make that fumble the ring out of his pocket. His heart was pounding so hard he had a feeling that Tammy could hear it. "That is, will...*gulp*...will y-you m-m-marry m-me?" He cringed, too scared to continue looking at her.

Tamora just smiled at first, surprised that he had finally asked. Truthfully she had been hoping that he would propose for about a month but had figured that he was waiting another year or so first.

"Yes." She smiled.

Felix looked at her stunned and started to relax upon seeing her smile.

"What did you...?" For a moment he thought his ears were playing tricks on him.

"I said yes." Tamora grinned. "Of course I'll marry you Fix-It-Felix Jr."

Felix now relaxed completely...and collapsed onto his back, relieved. His heart slowly calmed down.

Tamora just got down on her knees onto the floor, bent down, and kissed him. He smiled and returned the kiss. By the time they ended the kiss he had recovered enough to be able to slip the ring onto Tamora's finger without messing up or even shaking.

"Yes...you said yes..." Felix beamed. "But I thought...I mean, because of your backstory..."

"I know, I did think I'd never want to marry again - not even to you - at first." Tamora admitted. "But then about a month ago I found myself wanting you to propose. That's when I realized that I love you so much that I want to become your wife no matter the risks. Just being able to call you my husband will make me happier than I've been in a long time."

Felix just honeyglowed, lovestruck.

"Being able to call you my wife will be better than my hammer when it comes to getting rid of pain." He said.

They kissed again.

It was months after the Battle of Sugar Rush. Felix and Tamora were still dating and were still as much in love as ever. In fact, it seemed as if they had fallen even more in love. Because of this Felix had started thinking about proposing to Tamora. However, he was too scared to do it. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't build up the courage. He couldn't even talk to anyone else about it.

Finally Tamora grew tired of waiting. The truth was she had been wanting Felix to propose for about two months, but had recently realized that he was to scared to do it. So, she was going to do it.

They were on one of their dates. This time it was on the roof of the Nicelanders' apartment.

"I've been having a wonderful time with you Felix." Tamora said.

"Same here Tammy." Felix smiled. "My life was empty before you entered it."

"I feel the same way, and I want us to continue filling each other's lives." Tamora suddenly got down on one knee and pulled out a simple gold ring from her purse. "Will you marry me?"

Felix dropped his mouth open, and tears formed in his eyes. He then smiled.

"Yes." He sobbed with joy. "Yes of course I will."

He hugged her, still sobbing a bit.

"I-I thought you wouldn't want to get married again...because of your backstory...that's the only reason why I didn't propose." He said.

"I know." Tamora hugged him back. "That's why I asked instead. I wanted to prove how much you really mean to me. How much I love you."

"I love you so much too." Felix was still sobbing.

Tamora pushed him away a little so that she could put the ring on his finger. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back.


	4. A Cybug With a Glitch

It was a few months after Luann and Reneult were born. Due to the rapid growth that happened to game characters Luann was already a preteen and Reneult was a kid.

In Hero's Duty, things went normally in the game for the player. But something strange happened within the game itself, something that no one noticed.

Amongst the usual cybug eggs, a white egg lay behind a crate. It soon hatched into a white baby cybug with red glowing parts instead of green. Other baby cybugs hatched, and the white one approached its 'siblings' cheerfully...only for the other baby cybugs to back away and hiss. The white cybug cocked its head as it made a confused mechanical squeak.

The baby cybugs then skittered away and grew larger after eating a few things. They then started attacking the soldiers and eating everything. The white cybug, staying a baby, followed at first until it saw the violence that was going on at the other side. It saw its 'siblings' attacking everything only to be blasted. Horrified, the white cybug let out a frightened mechanical squeal and skittered out of view.

The next day, while the arcade was closed, the white cybug was still shivering behind another crate. It was scared to come out into the open at first, but soon became too hungry. It slowly peeked around the crate, and saw that it was alone. So, it skittered cautiously from crate to crate, looking for something safe to eat. After some time it saw some scrap metal on the ground, and decided that it was safe to eat since it wasn't being guarded or anything. He nibbled on the scrap metal until it was full, and some gray was added to its body. It also knew that it couldn't stay there or it'll be blasted, so after eating the white cybug cautiously skittered around until it saw what looked like the exit.

Sure enough it was, for when the white cybug reached the end of the platform it saw a train. Deciding that the train could lead it away from the violence, the white cybug boarded the train and the train then drove away due to sensing a passenger in it. At the end of the line the white cybug saw a white glow and decided to follow the glow. It soon saw Game Central Station, and liked the look of the place already. Especially since it seemed to be empty, mainly because the characters were relaxing in their own games for now.

Mechanically chirping happily, the white cybug started to skitter into the Station...only to be startled by an alarm. Squealing with fright, the white cybug rapidly skittered to the other end of the Station. At the same time Surge Protector appeared.

The white cybug panted once it neared the wall, and then looked around desperately. It soon saw the entrance to Fix-It-Felix Jr, and despite not being able to read the white cybug decided to hide in there. It skittered until it saw trash cans behind some small buildings. It sniffed the trash, and nibbled on some items that did not smell like metal. He liked the taste of a few of the items, especially the sweet ones, and so ate a bit more to calm its wires.

Meanwhile, Tamora was at the entrance to Hero's Duty.

"What's with the alarm Surge?" She asked Surge Protector.

"I saw a baby cybug heading that way." Surge Protector pointed. "It went in Fix-It-Felix Jr."

"What?" Tamora gasped; she pulled out her gun and cocked it. "I'd better head over there."

She used her tracker to look for the baby cybug.

Now Ralph was in his house practicing baking goodies at the time. Being married to Sugar Rush's ruler President Vanellope meant that he was First-Man to the kingdom, so he decided to honor that by becoming better at cooking sweets. However he had been failing quite a lot, and had just failed baking a cake. He managed to master cookies, but was having a hard time with cakes and pies.

"Geez, Mary makes this look so easy." Ralph frowned as he carried the ruined cake over to the trash cans behind his house.

He then leapt back with a scream. There was a baby cybug! However to his surprise, the cybug screamed back and hid behind the cans. Ralph frowned confusedly, especially since this cybug looked different.

"Ralph!" Felix's voice called worriedly.

Ralph turned and saw Felix running to him.

"I was just on my way to meet Tamora when I heard you scream." He explained. "What's wrong brother?"

"Saw a cybug." Ralph explained.

"My lands!" Felix gasped.

"It's okay, I think it's safe." Ralph dumped the ruined cake into the trash can next to him. "It screamed and hid behind those cans."

"Weird, I never heard of a cybug acting like that." Felix frowned confusedly.

"I'm coming Ralph!" Tamora's voice then said from behind them.

She rushed over to them with her gun ready.

"Ugh, I was planning on wearing more casual clothes today when Surge Protector warned me about a cybug escaping." She scowled. "I then was tracking the pest when I heard you scream, it's here isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's different." Ralph said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw it I screamed - like you heard - and it screamed back and hid." Ralph explained.

"What?" Tamora couldn't believe it.

"It's true, and not only that but it looks different. It's glowing parts are red-colored." Ralph nodded. "Take a look."

The white cybug had peeked around the cans by this point and was shaking.

"That is very strange...oh well a cybug is a cybug no matter-" Tamora aimed her gun towards the white cybug.

The white cybug squeaked with terror and hid behind the cans again.

"Hey, people used to say a badguy was a bad-guy." Ralph frowned.

"Seriously Wreck-It? You're defending this monster?" Tamora turned and frowned at him. "You don't know cybugs like I do-"

"I think I know enough considering the last time I encountered a baby cybug it tried to eat my face off!" Ralph retorted. "This one just hides in terror!"

"Well what if it follows its destructive programming later?" Tamora snapped.

"Considering its coloring I doubt it will, it probably has faulty programming." Ralph frowned. "Felix back me up here."

"Sorry, I'm going neutral on this." Felix shook his head.

The faulty cybug, terrified, skittered rapidly away. Tamora, Ralph, and Felix noticed.

"Now see what you've done? You made me lose my first chance of killing the monster." Tamora glared.

"Oh yeah? Well I think its running away instead of attacking proves my point." Ralph snapped back.

"Oh for the love of programmer..." Tamora ran off in pursuit of the white cybug.

Ralph and Felix followed her. Luann, who had been finishing a drawing for her mom, saw them and followed them. They quickly explained things to Luann along the way.

When they reached Game Central Station the faulty cybug was gone, but Surge Protector was there in front of Sugar Rush.

"The cybug went in there." Surge pointed into Sugar Rush.

"Now maybe you'll listen to me considering your wife and son are in danger." Tamora glared to Ralph.

"No, I won't listen to you." Ralph glared back. "Do I wreck buildings and attack people outside game play? No, so since this cybug doesn't-"

"**You** are a game character Ralph, capable of emotions and rational thinking...somewhat." Tamora leaned in an intimidating manner. "Cybugs are viruses, they can't change their programming!"

"Well what if they get faulty programming that prevents them from acting like the other viruses-?"

"Pardon my interrupting, but will you two please put the arguing on hold so that we can see if Vanellope and the others are okay?" Felix interrupted, slightly annoyed but trying not to show it.

Ralph and Tamora sighed, knowing that Felix had a point, and the three of them ran into Sugar Rush. Well four technically, Luann was still following them. And Ralph, Tamora, and Felix were so focused on the situation at hand that they didn't think to tell her to go home.

Meanwhile, the Racers just finished another Roster Race. They did it early this time so that Vanellope could have the rest of the day and most of the night to hang out with her family. Plus Gloyd and Jubileena, Swizzle and Minty, and Rancis and Taffyta wanted to go on their own dates.

"Hey everyone, look!" Candlehead suddenly pointed.

Everyone turned and saw the faulty cybug cowering behind some rocks.

"I never heard of a cybug hiding before." Nougestia remarked.

"Me neither, and I've heard more than I cared to about them from Sergeant Stiff." Vanellope shook her head.

Candlehead went over to the cybug.

"Careful Candlehead," Taffyta said concernedly. "You know what those things are supposed to be like."

"I know, but I think this one's okay." Candlehead said. "Look at it's coloring: it's red instead of green."

The other Racers had to admit this was true.

"Hey there little guy." Candlehead said gently.

The faulty cybug let out a startled squeak and backed away.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Candlehead got down on her knees and offered her hand. "Don't be scared."

The faulty cybug slowly approached Candlehead and sniffed her hand. It then stood still and Candlehead lightly petted it's back. The faulty cybug tensed up at first but then relaxed and made a relieved-sounding noise.

"Well whaddya know, this little guy's friendly." Vanellope smiled.

The other Racers stayed back, but Vanellope went over to the faulty cybug. It was feeling safer now and let Vanellope pet it.

Tamora, Ralph, Felix, and Luann then showed up.

"Vanellope, Candlehead, get way from it!" Tamora ordered.

The faulty cybug squealed with terror and hid behind Candlehead.

"Relax will ya? This one's harmless." Vanellope stood up and crossed her arms.

"Not you too...what do you mean harmless?" Tamora sighed exasperatedly.

"It let Candlehead and I pet it without trying to even bite us." Vanellope explained. "It was even scared to let Candlehead pet it at first."

"Told you this one was different." Ralph smirked.

The rest of the Racers, trusting Ralph and Vanellope, cautiously approached the faulty cybug. Candlehead noticed this and backed away a little to give the other Racers some room. The faulty cybug got at this point that the Racers weren't a threat to it and so let them approach it and pet it. It just stayed there calmly, though still kept a wary eye on Tamora.

"What'd I tell ya? He's harmless." Vanellope smiled.

Tamora, seeing that she was outnumbered, reluctantly put her gun away. The faulty cybug, seeing that he had backup, relaxed entirely and made happy sounds as the Racers petted him. Vanellope then turned back to the faulty cybug.

"They're kinda cute when they aren't eating everything." She admitted as she scratched the faulty cybug under the chin.

The faulty cybug made a happy mechanical purring noise.

"Not even in a thousand years." Tamora scowled.

The faulty cybug whined, hurt that she still didn't trust him.

"Oh look you hurt his feelings Admiral Airhead." Vanellope frowned before leaning in to hug the faulty cybug. "It's okay little fella, we're your friends."

The faulty cybug closed it's eyes contentedly and snuggled up to Vanellope. Tamora just looked annoyed.

"Mom? Can I pet him?"

Everyone looked and saw Reneult standing there with Candiel.

"Sure son, come on over." Vanellope smiled. "Just keep in mind that he's the only cybug you can pet for now."

"Okay." Reneult went over and gently patted the cybug.

"Say, he is cute." Luann smiled.

"Et tu Luann?" Tamora shook her head.

"Aw come on mom, you gotta admit his not attacking anyone isn't common for a cybug." Luann pointed out.

"Please let us keep him." Vanellope used puppy-dog eyes on Tamora.

"Okay." Tamora groaned. "I promise never to blast this one as long as it stays this benign, but I can't promise to actually like it. Geez that facial expression is annoying..."

"Him." Candlehead corrected.

"Cybugs don't have genders." Tamora pointed out.

"Well I'm still considering this one a him." Candlehead then raised her arms a little.

Vanellope gave Candlehead the faulty cybug. Candlehead and the cybug snuggled up to each other.

"Aw you're a sweetie aren't you?" Candlehead giggled. "That's what I'll call you: Sweetie."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Tamora muttered.

"Well, he's officially your pet Candlehead." Vanellope smiled. "You get the honor since you were the first to befriend him."

"Me? But...you don't have a pet." Candlehead pointed out. "The rest of us do and...you don't."

"It's okay, I have a family I don't need a pet." Vanellope smiled. "Besides, if I decide to get a pet later I think I'll go with horses once dad's ready. I kinda inherited mom's love of horses."

Everyone already knew about Candiel still hurting from the memory of Maltina, so no one questioned her decision.

"Come on, let's have a party to celebrate Sweetie's new life!" Candlehead got up, still holding onto Sweetie.

"Sounds great to me." Vanellope grinned.

Everyone else except for Tamora agreed, so they left to get the party ready. They decided to hold it outside near the track.

"Welcome to my home Sweetie." Candlehead smiled as she entered her house. "This is where you'll be staying from now on. Unless you want to live somewhere else."

Sweetie leapt out of Candlehead's arms, ran for the couch, hopped onto it, and snuggled down.

"I'll take that as a no." Candlehead grinned. "Come on into the kitchen, you can watch me bake some cakes."

Sweetie looked up and followed Candlehead. When they entered the kitchen a chicken, who was resting in a homemade nest on the floor, looked up and let out a startled cluck.

"It's okay Clucka, this is my new pet Sweetie." Candlehead smiled. "Well he really belongs to all of Sugar Rush, but Vanellope made me his owner so that makes it official. She is the president after all. Sweetie this is Clucka, my pet chicken. I love baking cakes so much that I got her so that I would always have fresh eggs ready."

Clucka, finding Sweetie to be friendly, quickly got used to the strange little creature. Sweetie in turn liked Clucka, especially since she didn't attack him at all.

Candlehead got to work making a cake. Clucka laid the eggs and Sweetie watched. He was still too young to learn how to do anything other than talk, move, and eat.

Later at the party, everyone had a good time. Even Tamora enjoyed herself, though she would never admit it. Candlehead started to spoil Sweetie, letting him try all sorts of goodies. Obviously Sweetie was enjoying himself, but despite loving all the goodies he only ate what was offered to him. Tamora couldn't help but give him credit for that.

After close to two hours Sweetie was happily eating another piece of cake Candlehead had given him.

"Candlehead, quit giving him cake." Vanellope protested. "He's going to get fat!"

"Aw, but it's just one itty bitty piece." Candlehead pouted.

"No, that's the sixth 'itty-bitty' piece you gave him today." Vanellope pointed out. "And you also gave him pies and cookies as well!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Vanellope frowned.

Sweetie gave Vanellope puppy-dog eyes.

"Hey that's my thing!" Vanellope complained. "You can't use that on me."

Sweetie's eyes watered...or at least it looked like they did.

"Fine, but that's your last piece for the day." Vanellope groaned before leaving. "Tamora's right that facial expression is annoying..."

Sweetie went back to happily eating the cake.

Time passed and Sweetie stayed sweet. He never attacked anyone, and acted much like a puppy really. Especially since he hardly grew larger over the next few weeks.

Candlehead's parents later were surprised about her new pet, but since Vanellope was the one who made Candlehead Sweetie's official owner they allowed it. Even the rest of Sugar Rush eventually warmed up to the idea.

Sweetie was still scared of Tamora in general, but learned not to fear her presence whenever she visited Sugar Rush. Soon he ended up just wishing that she would give him a chance. But since he had lots of friends in Sugar Rush, plus had friends in Ralph, Felix, and Luann as well, he was happy.


	5. Twins Return

It was the late July after the Racers, and a few other citizens, found true love. The arcade had closed and friends and couples alike were hanging out. Then Ralph and Vanellope got a surprise: an old friend from another arcade had stopped by Sugar Rush for a visit.

"Hey, great to see you two again." The friend smiled.

Ralph, Vanellope, and their family - including Brenda and Maltessa this time - turned around and beamed. They had been having a picnic outside happily chatting when their friend showed up.

"Perry!" Vanellope said happily, getting up and going over to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Arcade was closed early due to Mrs. Rowland wanting to go to her daughter's baseball game." Perry explained. "So I decided to see how you all were doing."

To quickly explain: Mrs. Rowland was the one who owned the arcade Perry came from.

"Hi Uncle Perry!" Reneult ran up to him.

"Hey kiddo!" Perry laughed, kneeling down to hug him; he then got up and looked serious. "On my way here I noticed something in the main power line. I'm not sure what it was...all I saw was something white and blue. And I only saw it because I had my wand illuminated at the time. Wanted to see what the walls of the line looked like."

"I'd better check it out." Ralph said. "I'll get Felix and Tamora as well. The rest of you stay here, it might be dangerous."

"No Ralph, I'm coming too." Vanellope said. "You might need my teleporting."

Ralph opened his mouth to protest...then shut it.

"Fine...but everyone else stays. Mom, Candiel, you two look after Reneult." He gave in.

"Okay, but be careful son." Brenda said.

"I will."

"You too Sugar Cookie." Candiel added.

"Relax, if I can survive Turbo and a cybug swarm attack I can survive just about anything." Vanellope grinned.

Maltessa then went over to Vanellope and whinnied worriedly.

"Don't worry girl, I'll be okay." Vanellope said reassuringly.

Even so Maltessa wrapped her muzzle around Vanellope like she was hugging her.

"She really does care about you." Perry noted, smiling.

"She cares about all of us...me and dad mostly." Vanellope nodded.

"Indeed...it is strange but I keep feeling some sort of connection to her." Candiel said.

"Same here." Vanellope admitted.

"We can figure that out later, first we'd best see what's in the main power line." Ralph said.

Vanellope nodded. She, Ralph, and Perry then said their goodbyes and left Sugar Rush. After picking up Felix and Tamora they then entered the main power line. Instead of getting on the train they explored the side of it. Then as they entered the lines that existed inside the walls, Tamora thought she saw something move. She aimed her gun towards the movement as she and the others moved closer.

"Aha!" Tamora aimed her gun at two shivering figures.

When everyone else saw the figures Vanellope ducked behind Ralph and Perry looked at them confused. Ralph and Felix however dropped their mouths open.

"Motor? Careen?" Ralph said.

The two figures, who resembled Turbo slightly except they wore blue and white instead of white and red, glanced up and looked surprised.

"Wreck-It-Ralph?" One figure, Careen, said. "Fix-It-Felix Jr?"

"Yes it's us." Felix said. "Tammy, put your gun away."

"What? But these two look like Turbo." Tamora frowned.

Motor and Careen winced.

"That's because they also were from TurboTime, but don't worry they're nothing like Turbo." Felix said.

Surprised, Tamora put her gun away and Vanellope peered out from behind Ralph.

"Is this true?" Vanellope asked.

"Yes." Ralph nodded. "In fact they always hated Turbo."

"No kidding." Motor scowled. "He never treated us right. He acted as if we were beneath him, and he kept flaunting his wins to us all the time. And if either one of us won a race he would act as if we had insulted him. Then he had the gall to invade Roadblasters and make us homeless!"

"Motor relax!" Careen said sternly. "Forgive him, he still hasn't forgive Turbo for that. Even though it's been...well I know it's been years but I lost track of time a long time ago..."

"It's been around twenty-eight years." Felix said.

Motor and Careen dropped their mouths open.

"Wait, you two have been here this whole time?" Ralph looked at them with shock and empathy.

"Well yeah, I mean after what Turbo did we were afraid that the other game characters would hate us or something." Motor shrugged. "So we ran away into the power lines that line the walls. We figured we'd always be safe in here...though didn't expect this wizard here to spot Careen." He then glared at Careen.

"So I got curious about how our old friends were doing and wanted to take a peek into Game Central Station..." Careen muttered.

"It's okay...and it's really great seeing you two again." Felix said. "I thought you two were dead."

"Same here. I know Q*Bert and PacMan, and Tappers especially, will be glad to know that you're alive." Ralph agreed.

"Really? They're still around?" Motor smiled.

"PacMan and Tappers yeah, Q*Bert and his friends had to move into our game. Their's got unplugged." Felix said.

"Oh."

"Listen, you two can't stay here any longer it's not right." Ralph said. "How about you two leave with us and we'll try to find you a new game? Maybe you can help Tappers out whenever the arcade closes or something?"

"No thanks, I mean what if someone notices that we look similar to Turbo and tries to kill us or something?" Motor shook his head.

"Plus the only game we could be happy in would be a racing game. We'd rather be homeless otherwise." Careen added sadly.

"Don't worry, Ralph and I will protect you if someone does try to attack." Felix said gently.

Vanellope bit her lip, then reluctantly spoke up:

"Also...my game is a racing game...if you two want to stay there."

Felix, Ralph, and Tamora looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure Van? I mean..." Ralph hesitated.

"Well you said they're nothing like Turbo...and anyone who hates Turbo is okay in my book." Vanellope shrugged.

"You know Turbo?" Motor looked very shocked; same with Careen.

"I should...he took over my game over fifteen years ago." She said awkwardly.

"What?" Careen gasped. "He was alive the whole time?"

"Aw man, if I had known I would've marched right in there and given that jerk a piece of my mind...as well as a few pieces of my fists..." Motor scowled.

"I like him already." Tamora smirked.

"So...you'd actually let us stay in your game despite what he did to it?" Careen hesitated. "I mean...if it's too hard for you then you don't have to..."

"No, I want to help. I kinda know what it's like to be homeless." Vanellope said. "I'm the ruler in my game, so when Turbo took over he took my place and locked up our memories. This kinda made me homeless, as well as friendless, and now I'll do anything to prevent someone else from suffering the same fate. Well, when it comes to those who are good anyway. Bad people I'm not so nice to."

Motor and Careen looked at her sympathetically.

"We're so sorry...for what Turbo did I mean." Motor said. "And this offer of yours...well it means a lot to us."

"So yeah, we'd be very grateful to move into your game." Careen smiled. "Also we don't need to be playable characters. As long as we can race now and then after arcade hours then we'll be more than happy enough."

Vanellope smiled at them.

They then headed back to Game Central Station. Along the way Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Vanellope took turns explaining what had happened to Sugar Rush and how Turbo was defeated. They went with the short version, wanting to finish before entering Game Central Station.

"Serves him right." Motor frowned. "If he had learned that winning and fame weren't everything a long time ago then he wouldn't have defeated himself like that. Nor would he have caused pain to other characters."

"True...but then again if he hadn't taken over my game then I would've never met Ralph." Vanellope smiled lovingly at Ralph.

Motor and Careen got it.

"No way...you two are together?" Careen smiled.

"Married actually. We also have a son named Reneult." Ralph nodded.

"Well, congratulations Ralph." Motor smiled. "You deserve it."

Ralph just smiled back. See Motor and Careen had been among his few friends before TurboTime was unplugged. After all they too knew what it was like to be rejected and mistreated, and they ended up bonding with Ralph one night at Tappers because of that. So when TurboTime was unplugged and Motor and Careen disappeared Ralph was crushed. His first two real friends and he lost them...or so he thought at the time.

Felix also had been really good friends with them. It happened one evening when Turbo ran them over in Game Central Station out of spite. That day had been the day where they won more races than he did. Fortunately Felix had been nearby at the time and healed them before they could die from their wounds. They became friends after that, and Motor and Careen have been wanting to repay Felix for saving their lives since.

They reached Game Central Station. Once the other characters saw Motor and Careen they gasped and drew back. Except for one: M. Bison. Instead he ran towards Motor and Careen as if to attack them. Motor and Careen grabbed each other with fright.

"Bison back off!" Ralph barked, blocking M. Bison with his hand.

"But Ralph they-" M. Bison protested.

"May be from TurboTime but they're nothing like Turbo." Ralph glared loud enough for most everyone else to hear. "In fact they hated Turbo!"

M. Bison relaxed, and so did the other game characters.

"They've been hiding in the main power line this whole time because they were scared of how you'd treat them." Felix added.

Everyone relaxed further, and decided to leave them alone. M. Bison left.

Ralph, Vanellope, and their friends then led Motor and Careen into Sugar Rush.

"Wow..." Motor marveled. "This place is beautiful."

"Thank you." Vanellope smiled. "Now, did you save your code boxes from your original game?"

"Yeah, when Turbo left to invade Roadblasters we panicked and asked Surge Protector to teach us how to remove our codes safely just in case." Careen nodded.

"Turned out to be a good thing too." Motor nodded. "Anyway, once we removed our code boxes safely we ran into the main power line. We were too scared at the time to know what else to do."

"Good." Vanellope nodded. "After I introduce you to everyone else we'll put your code boxes into our Code Room. Q*Bert also learned how to do it and taught us how to do it as well."

The first ones Motor and Careen met were Candiel, Brenda, Reneult, and Maltessa. They were a bit scared of the twins at first, especially Candiel, until Ralph explained. It took them a moment but Reneult, Brenda, Candiel, and Maltessa warmed up to them a little.

Vanellope then called her subjects over and announced that Motor and Careen were to join the game without joining the gameplay, also explaining why she was letting them move in. After that she helped Motor and Careen install their codes into the Code Room. She also had a house built for them, and later helped them bake their own karts. They baked them to not resemble their previous karts, wanting to put their past life behind them. Instead Motor made a blue kart with a white M on the front and Careen made a white kart with a blue C on the front. They wanted their karts to be simpler than the Racers' karts since they weren't actual characters.

The citizens were wary around Motor and Careen at first, but gradually warmed up to them. Motor and Careen's attitudes and personalities had a bit to do with it, but it was their actions that really changed the citizens' minds. Neither Motor nor Careen showed up during a gameplay or even the Roster Race (except to be in the audience). Instead they took to racing after the Roster Race was over, and only raced for fun. No matter who won they both would laugh with delight at the end of each race, grateful that they could go back to doing what they loved without worrying about anything.

Later on Vanellope started to join them, then Candiel. Soon the other Racers slowly started to join them in racing for fun. This made Motor and Careen even happier, for now they had a bunch of new friends to race and hang out with. Friends who were worth more than twenty Turbos, and who too raced more for fun than anything else.

Even though Motor and Careen sometimes felt out of place, and sometimes even felt like outcasts, they wouldn't trade their new lives for anything. Even if Mr. Litwak should ever plug in a new TurboTime sometime in the future they would never move into that game no matter what. And eventually Motor and Careen started to become happier in Sugar Rush than they had ever been in TurboTime.

Later on Mr. Litwak found out about Motor and Careen being alive, and was grateful to hear it. He had been feeling guilty about causing their 'deaths' ever since he realized that the game characters were alive. Motor and Careen reassured him that they didn't blame them for making them homeless, they only blamed Turbo.

And, even better, all this helped caused the other game characters to have a change of heart about Motor and Careen. But what really caused their change of heart was Tappers, PacMan and his friends, and Q*Bert and his friends being really happy about Motor and Careen being alive.


	6. Sugar Rush Aria

A.N. In this universe everyone are humans (more or less...) and not game characters. Also Vanellope and Ralph are around the same age: early twenties.

It was a special day in the kingdom of Sugar Rush, for it was the day Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz was going to race her father King Candiel Von Schweetz. If Princess Vanellope won, she would inherit the throne and take over as ruler of Sugar Rush. If King Candiel won, he would keep the throne for another year.

That very morning Princess Vanellope excitedly finished getting ready before heading downstairs to see her father. He wasn't there, but his advisor Bill Sourball was. Princess Vanellope often called him Sour Bill as an affectionate but teasing nickname.

"Hey Sour Bill, is daddy ready yet?" She grinned.

"Not quite, in fact the race has been postponed until this afternoon." Bill Sourball said somberly. "There was a report of an enemy outside the kingdom and your father left to deal with it."

"Oh." Princess Vanellope was at first disappointed then worried. "I hope he'll be all right."

"I wouldn't worry your highness, even though he hasn't fought for quite some time your father is one of the best warriors in the kingdom."

"That's true." Princess Vanellope smiled. "Well, while I'm waiting I might as well have some fun with my friends. Speaking of which any word on my boyfriend Sir Ralph? I'd hate for him to miss out."

"None yet but he did promise to be back in time for the race so he should be here any moment."

"All right. I'll see you later Sour Bill."

"Likewise princess."

Princess Vanellope left to play with her friends.

About an hour later King Candiel arrived.

"Ah sire, thank goodness. Took care of that enemy?" Bill Sourball said with relief.

"Oh yes." King Candiel looked confused for a moment. "Yes he's been dealt with."

"Very well...your daughter was a little worried about you earlier so it would be a good idea to see her now." Bill Sourball seemed a little confused too.

"Oh right...Vanellope. Uh, not right now, I want to prepare for the race." King Candiel left.

Bill Sourball was still confused, confused about King Candiel's behavior that is. He then shrugged it off, King Candiel was probably just really tired from the battle.

A couple hours later Sir Ralph arrived. He went to the front door and Bill Sourball let him in.

"Just in time Sir Ralph, the race is going to begin in an hour." He said.

"Really? Oh...well that's actually good I was worried that I had missed it." Sir Ralph wiped his forehead with relief. "Ah, King Candiel."

King Candiel had appeared.

"Feeling better sire?" Bill Sourball asked.

"Oh yes, much better...who are you?" He said to Sir Ralph.

"Uh, your highness it's me. Sir Ralph." Sir Ralph took off his helmet and scratched his head. "You know, the knight who left on a quest a few months back?"

"Oh yes...sorry it's just been a while since I last saw you." King Candiel waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll go see that your bath is ready Sir Ralph, you'll probably want to clean up before the race." Bill Sourball left.

"Actually I would, thanks." Sir Ralph nodded.

"Sir Ralph!"

Sir Ralph grinned and turned around.

"Princess Vanellope!" He opened his arms and Princess Vanellope leapt into them for a hug. "I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too Stinkbrain." Princess Vanellope grinned before kissing him. "So how was your quest?"

"Very successful. I'll tell you more later, don't want to be late for the race you know?" Ralph smiled.

"Right." Princess Vanellope agreed; and then noticed King Candiel. "Daddy! When did you get back?"

"A couple hours ago. I wanted to rest after the battle." King Candiel said reservedly.

"What battle?" Sir Ralph asked.

"Just a random enemy outside the kingdom, nothing I couldn't handle." King Candiel said formally. "Now if you two will excuse me I have to finish getting ready for the race."

"Okay, see you at the starting line daddy." Princess Vanellope smiled.

"See you there Vanellope." King Candiel said as he left...before adding under his breath: "But I won't see you at the finish line."

"Uh, is it just me or did King Candiel seem a bit off to you?" Sir Ralph asked.

"Oh daddy hasn't fought in a long time, he's just probably still a bit affected by the battle." Princess Vanellope shrugged. "Well, hate to greet and run but I gotta get ready for the race."

"I'd best get ready too." Sir Ralph agreed.

Princess Vanellope left.

"And I also better see what caused King Candiel's new attitude." Sir Ralph added to himself. "That's the first time I've ever seen him so stiff. And he didn't even recognize me despite my being his favorite knight. Well that's what he said to me when I asked permission to date Princess Vanellope anyway..."

He went to King Candiel's room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." King Candiel's voice said.

"Sire? I was wondering if everything is all right." Sir Ralph entered the room. "You don't seem like yourself."

"Nonsense Sir Ralph, I am perfectly fine." King Candiel said dismissively.

"I don't think so. You didn't recognize me and you're acting formal around your daughter for the first time ever." Sir Ralph frowned.

"Well she might become queen so she should be treated as such." King Candiel shrugged.

"Wait...what do you mean 'might'?" Sir Ralph glared. "Last time I saw you you couldn't wait to see your little girl inherit the throne!"

"Well she isn't a little girl anymore, she's all grown up and it's time she proves herself before I let her inherit the throne."

"Wha- Something is wrong with you. Vanellope proved herself a long time ago, you said so yourself when she admitted her worries to you!" Sir Ralph grew concerned, what if this new King Candiel harmed Princess Vanellope?; he started to leave. "_I have to let Bill Sourball know so that the race can be postponed._" He thought.

"Not so fast!" King Candiel's voice said from behind Sir Ralph.

Sir Ralph felt himself being pulled back into the room. He couldn't understand how either, he was much to bulky for King Candiel. Or so he thought.

"Listen you halitosis-riddled warthog, the race is going to happen whether you like it or not." King Candiel glared. "So go along with it or I'll lock you up!"

Sir Ralph now was frightened. King Candiel wasn't just out-of-character he was downright evil!

"No, I'm not letting any harm come to Princess Vanellope!" Sir Ralph glared despite his fright.

"Very well." King Candiel grinned evilly as he raised his hands.

An evil red glow suddenly appeared on them! Sir Ralph couldn't believe it, since when did King Candiel knew magic? Before he could react, he found red fire surrounding him and consuming him. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, but when the fire disappeared Ralph found to his shock that he was in a dungeon. An evil laugh appeared out of nowhere and an image of King Candiel showed up on the wall.

"I told you I'd lock you up." He grinned evilly. "Can't let you interfere with my plans after all."

"What plans?" Sir Ralph glared.

"Why the plans I have for Princess Vanellope of course." King Candiel jeered. "Not to mention Sugar Rush in general."

"Don't you dare harm her or this kingdom you tyrant!" Sir Ralph raised a fist to punch the image.

He punched the wall instead, the image disappearing.

"Nice try, but you'll have to catch me before you can stop me." King Candiel sneered.

Sir Ralph continued punching images of King Candiel, until finally he punched through a wall. There he saw a beaten-up, tired, and sad looking King Candiel...who then became scared as he saw Sir Ralph advance on him.

"No wait!" He pleaded before cowering; he then looked up slightly. "Sir Ralph please wait! It's me, the real Candiel! The one who sent you down here is an imposter!"

"Likely story!" Sir Ralph glared.

"But...wait, that quest you went on. It was to get a surprise for Vanellope!" King Candiel quickly said. "Did you get it...either way I'm so glad you're back, my Sugar Cookie would've been nearly heartbroken if you had missed the race."

Sir Ralph softened. The evil King Candiel never once called Princess Vanellope Sugar Cookie, his affectionate nickname for her. Plus this King Candiel recognized him almost right away, remembered about the quest, and seemed sincerely happy to see Sir Ralph again...along with being scared of being beaten-up further. Wait, 'further'...?

"Sire?" Sir Ralph said. "That enemy you fought...you actually lost didn't you?"

"Yes, I had no idea that he was actually a warlock planning to take over the kingdom." King Candiel smiled, relieved that Sir Ralph now believed him. "After he won the battle he took on my appearance right in front of my eyes and then sent me down here."

"A warlock...wait during my quest I heard tales of an evil warlock who was looking for fame and fortune." Sir Ralph remembered. "I believe his name was Turbo."

"Does Turbo have pale grey skin with evil yellow eyes and ugly yellow teeth?" King Candiel asked.

"Yeah, from what I heard anyway."

"Then it was him."

"Oh boy..." Sir Ralph facepalmed; he had never been trained to deal with warlocks!

"What are we going to do now?" King Candiel hung his head sadly.

"Well we're not going to give up I'll tell you that much." Sir Ralph frowned. "I punched through these walls before and I can do it again. Stand back."

Sir Ralph started punching through the door of King Candiel's cell...

Meanwhile, Turbo, still in King Candiel's form, had just finished getting ready for the race:

TURBO:

This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

Everybody will gather 'round

Say I look regal in my crown

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

KING CANDIEL:

This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day my little girl dreamed since she was small

But instead of having cake

With all our friends to celebrate

The coronation bells may never ring for her at all...

Sir Ralph busted through the door and King Candiel ran past him, desperate to stop Turbo. Sir Ralph ran after him and they made their way through the castle.

TURBO:

I couldn't care about being fair

I just want to ace the race

Oaths, well I'll be lying when I say

That through any kind of danger

I'll always be their ranger

The truth is I don't care for them at all

No I do not love this land

Wealth and fame are all I planned

But I still want it to be all mine!

KING CANDIEL:

Must make it before it's too late

Find a way to save the day

Hope, I'll be lying if I say

"I don't fear that I may lose them

To one who wants to use them

Not care for, love, and cherish them each day"

For I love my girl and land

To me nothing else is grand

Oh Sugar Cookie, soon you'll be in my arms again

The race was about to begin. Turbo grinned evilly as he headed for King Candiel's kart.

TURBO:

Finally the moment has arrived

My reign I'll finally derive

King Candiel and Sir Ralph managed to make it to the garage that housed the royal karts. Sir Ralph got into his while King Candiel grabbed a spare kart, but by the time they started to drive off they heard the race begin.

KING CANDIEL:

Oh, the race we won't make

They'll end up controlled by a fake

Sugar Rush will be

"...Mine, all mine." Turbo said to himself with an evil laugh as he raced.

"Oh no, we're too late the race has already started." King Candiel said sadly.

"Don't give up yet your highness, we can still join in the race and stop Turbo from winning." Sir Ralph said determinedly. "Let's go!"

Sir Ralph headed for the track and entered it. King Candiel followed, willing to do anything to save his daughter and Sugar Rush. They both zoomed ahead in desperation, hoping to catch up with Turbo and Princess Vanellope.

Meanwhile, during the race Turbo tried to pass Princess Vanellope. However she was so good that he decided to resort to trickery. Like bumping into her kart.

"Hey!" Princess Vanellope was shocked. "Daddy what are you doing?"

"Don't call me that!" Turbo snapped. "And I'm gonna win this race!"

Princess Vanellope dropped her mouth open, hurt.

"_Ralph was right._" She thought sadly. "_There is something wrong with him._"

Turbo kept trying to send Princess Vanellope into a skid, but fortunately she managed to stay on track. She couldn't fight back though, even if there was something wrong with him he's still her father...or so she thought.

"Sugar Cookie!"

"No!" Turbo gasped.

He and Princess Vanellope turned around and saw another King Candiel and Sir Ralph coming in their karts.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" King Candiel called.

"Get away from him Vanellope, that's not your father that's an evil warlock named Turbo!" Sir Ralph called. "He disguised himself as your father!"

Getting it, Princess Vanellope glared at the fake King Candiel and zoomed ahead.

"No you don't!" Turbo sped up as well.

So did King Candiel and Sir Ralph. Sir Ralph passed Turbo and caught up with Princess Vanellope.

"I won't let you get hurt." He reassured her.

She just smiled gratefully at him.

Turbo and King Candiel then fought with their karts. Finally Turbo took his shift stick and pushed it into the pedal. He then stood up, unsheathed his sword, and swung it at King Candiel.

"Hey!" King Candiel glared. "Knock it off!"

Turbo didn't, so King Candiel did the same trick with the shift stick of the kart he was driving and unsheathed his sword. The two then sword fought.

Sir Ralph and Princess Vanellope continued on ahead, but took turns looking back to make sure that King Candiel was all right. When they last saw them they were sword fighting, so both Sir Ralph and Princess Vanellope relaxed. King Candiel was the best sword fighter in the kingdom.

Finally they reached the finish line, and Sir Ralph stopped close to it so that Princess Vanellope could cross on her own. She won, Turbo lost. She now was queen of Sugar Rush and there was nothing Turbo could do about it. But that didn't mean that he was going to give up...

"NO!" Turbo glared, having seen Queen Vanellope won.

He abandoned the sword fight and picked up even more speed, passing King Candiel. King Candiel, panicking over his daughter being in danger, zoomed ahead as well. He then saw that Turbo was going to crash into Queen Vanellope! On purpose! Queen Vanellope froze, her eyes and mouth wide with horror.

"Vanellope!" Sir Ralph realized the situation as well and grabbed her.

He then pulled her into his kart and started to drive away. It was no use, Turbo was gaining fast! But so was someone else: King Candiel. Without thinking he caught up with Turbo and crashed into him! The force pushed their karts off the track and towards a cliff! Both karts, and Turbo and King Candiel then fell off the cliff!

"DADDY!" Queen Vanellope screamed, having seen this.

Hearing her (he'd have to be deaf to not to really), Sir Ralph stopped and looked back. He instantly got what happened.

"Oh no...sire!" He cried.

He drove towards the cliff. A crowd started to form close to the cliff as well.

Everyone looked down and saw both karts completely mangled on a ledge many feet down. A King Candiel then groaned with pain as he started to crawl from the wreckage. No one knew what to do, was this the real King Candiel or the disguised Turbo? The King Candiel then collapsed on the ledge and weakly looked up.

"S...S...Sugar Cookie...where is she...?" He groaned.

No one relaxed yet. After all Turbo had heard King Candiel call her that earlier.

"Daddy...?" Queen Vanellope hesitated.

"Oh...thank goodness..." The King Candiel weakly smiled with relief. "You're safe...and you're queen so I can move on peacefully... Ralph...take care of her for me..."

Still no one relaxed. Even though they all now knew that this King Candiel was the real one it was obvious that he was in really bad shape. The real King Candiel collapsed, and no one knew whether he died or only lost consciousness.

"Get King Candiel medical attention stat!" Bill Sourball barked tensely. "Hang on sire...please..."

"Daddy..." Queen Vanellope started to sob.

Sir Ralph hugged her, shedding tears of his own.

King Candiel was gently yet quickly moved to the medical ward in the castle. The doctors who rapelled down to help King Candiel onto a stretcher also checked on Turbo. He was back in his real form...and dead. The weight of both karts had crushed and killed him.

Time passed as the doctors operated on King Candiel in the medical ward. All of Sugar Rush anxiously waited outside the castle for any news while Queen Vanellope, Sir Ralph, and Bill Sourball anxiously waited outside the operating room. After a long time a doctor came outside.

"He's very lucky, we almost lost him but managed to save him at the last second." The doctor smiled with relief, wiping his forehead with an arm. "He'll have to rest for a very long time but he'll pull through."

Queen Vanellope nearly collapsed with relief, but Sir Ralph caught her before she could fall off her chair.

"Can we see him now, or is he still unconscious?" He asked.

"Sleeping actually, I'll come get you when he wakes up." The doctor said.

After a few hours, the doctor did. Sir Ralph, Queen Vanellope, and Bill Sourball went into the room King Candiel had been wheeled into after his operation. When they saw him he looked horrible, all bandaged and scratched and bruised, but he was alive and he was going to make it. And that's all that mattered.

"Oh daddy." Queen Vanellope sobbed, gently hugging him. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me, I'll always be in your heart." King Candiel smiled back, wishing he could hug her back but couldn't due to the bandages and casts he had. "Thank you Ralph, I shudder to think what would've happened if you hadn't freed me."

"Heh, more like if I hadn't confronted Turbo and he hadn't sent me down into the dungeons." Sir Ralph chuckled. "Either way I'm glad you and Queen Vanellope are both safe."

"Same here sire, I was so worried." Bill Sourball admitted.

"Well, no need for formalities now." King Candiel smiled. "Just call me Candiel from now on, after all Vanellope is your ruler now."

"That reminds me...I know it's probably a bad time but can I talk to you privately for a moment?" Sir Ralph asked.

"Of course old friend." Candiel smiled.

Queen Vanellope and Bill Sourball reluctantly left the room and shut the door. Sir Ralph then got something out of his pocket: a beautiful gem. It was nearly rainbow colored, but mostly green and blue.

"This is what you were looking for?" Candiel was surprised. "A gemstone?"

"Yes...the perfect gemstone...to become Vanellope's engagement ring." Sir Ralph admitted. "That's why I wanted to talk to you, I want to ask for your permission to marry her. Please sire, I know she's queen and I'm just a knight but I love her more than anything or anyone else in the whole world. She's my best friend and my true love...I just can't live without her."

"Ralph, of course you may marry her." Candiel smiled. "I was actually hoping this would happen...you're the only one I really trust when it comes to taking care of her, and I know you will make a great king as well. Remember Ralph, I've known you since you were a squire. I know what's in your heart, I know that you put Vanellope and Sugar Rush before yourself."

"Thank you sire...thank you." Sir Ralph smiled with relief. "I'll propose once I have this gemstone turned into an engagement ring."

"Yes that would be a good idea...don't want the gemstone falling off her finger now do we?" Candiel joked.

They both chuckled.

So the next day Sir Ralph had the gemstone turned into an engagement ring. He then went to Queen Vanellope...

"Your highness-" He began.

"Oh skip the 'your highness' stuff. We're true loves and best friends Ralph there's no need for formalities." Queen Vanellope chuckled.

"Right..." Sir Ralph started over: "Vanellope, I love you more than life itself and...and I would be honored if you chose to spend the rest of your life with me...because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He held out the ring. "Vanellope, my love, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Stinkbrain!" Queen Vanellope grinned with joy before going down to hug him. "I always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." She added after pulling away a little.

Sir Ralph smiled and took her hand. He then slipped the ring on her finger. She grinned as she gazed at her ring...before realizing something.

"This gem is beautiful...was...was this why you went on that quest?" She asked.

"Yes." Sir Ralph smiled. "I wanted to find the perfect gemstone for you and I did. It's cool, true, and down to Earth like you, but also like you it has extra little details that make it even better."

Queen Vanellope grinned again and kissed him.

They soon started preparations for the wedding. As for when it was going to take place they both agreed that anytime after King Candiel's full recovery would be perfect.

And so they spent loads of time getting everything, even post-wedding details, ready as they waited for King Candiel's full recovery. Once the doctors were sure of the exact date of the full recovery Sir Ralph and Queen Vanellope set the wedding date for a week after. Just to be on the safe side.

The wedding day was practically a holiday. Sir Ralph and Queen Vanellope were wed and Sir Ralph became King Ralph. Candiel thought he'd never be happier or prouder than that moment when Queen Vanellope and Sir Ralph were pronounced husband and wife and Sir Ralph was crowned King Ralph. But Candiel ended up wrong, he did become happier and prouder the following year...when he became a grandfather. That's right, King Ralph and Queen Vanellope had a child. A son named Reneult.


End file.
